Review Request Club
The Review Request Club (RRC) is a club on the Newgrounds Forum which takes requests from flash/audio artists to review their submissions. The crew was started by FreelanceMagician on May 10, 2006 . The RRC members give detailed reviews, giving artists an insight into their work and suggesting possible improvements. The RRC has accepted art requests since the Art Portal came out, although art reviews tend to be less popular. Since 2006, the RRC has given tens of thousands of reviews. Prominent Members FreelanceMagician - Founded the RRC on May 10, 2006. FattyWhale - Organized the club by adding a point system for members who review submissions and provided weekly updates that included member rankings and a list of requests from the previous week. SCTE3 - Currently organizes the club. Step - Took over organization and maintenance of the member and requests list until 2011. He has since retired. Coop - Prominent member who was active in the crew since its inception, but has since retired Haggard - Another dedicated member who has kept the club active. Review Stats Whilst the total number of reviews are not part of the purpose of the Review Request Club, and members are generally more concerned with quality than quantity, a number of the members are prominent on the stat lists for reviews and are active on the relevent threads, indicating that they are interested in their Stats. Club Rules SonofKirk started a new thread with the following text, which spells out the way the club should work: "Hello! Welcome to the new Review Request Club thread. This thread is meant to give the club a fresh start so make it a pleasant place to stay. In order to do this, follow the regular BBS rules and read the C&C Advice Thread before posting if you are new to the Bbs. --- On the club now, this club aims to increase the exposure of the most under-rated Newgrounds musicians and flash artists. The other major purpose of the club is offer flash and audio artists high quality feedback so they can constantly improve their work. To the requesters: Every Newgrounds user is allowed to request a review as soon as he submitted something. To get your flash or audio reviewed, don't post here without thinking but follow these few rules: - Post a direct link to the submission(s) you want reviewed. - Make no more than 3 requests within one week. - Please respond to reviews, reviewers like to see author's reaction and some of them are interested in stats. - Be patient. Due to the points system, you may not see reviews until up to two weeks after you request. - Do NOT request without posting a link, be kind, reviewers are not robots. - Do NOT just say "Review everything" or just link to your profile. - Do NOT request reviews for the same submission more than once. To the reviewers: If you want to join the club and complete requests, simply post in the thread saying you'll join. Once you've joined, you can start reviewing stuff. If you are a new member of the club and once you understand how the point system works, post - one or two days before the update - the total points you've earned. Points System: List updaters will keep track of each member's points in order to build a list. You don't need to post your points before each update but you can keep track of your score on your own so any error can be fixed. This is how points are counted: 5 points for a review on a requested submission (flash, game, art, lit or audio) 1 point for writing "Review Request Club" at the bottom of a requested review 3 points for posting at least once throughout the week 5 points for referring a new member (must mention you in first post) 7 points for reviewing all requests/recommendations between two updates Club Updates: Each Sunday or Monday, a list of all the members is created, counting up their points, featuring various stats and posting a list of requested submissions. Assuming you review the submissions listed, you will get points for them on the following members' update, 6 or 7 days later. On Thursday, a list of all requests and recommendations made since the previous Thursday is created. This can be considered a 'preview' of the list that will accompany the following members' update on Sunday/Monday. The points for these are tallied 10 days later. Requests made between the 'preview list' and the 'members' update' carry over to the next preview list. So you will always have over 9 days to finish the reviews. Don't forget the lists are built and updated by humans so it may be possible the update is delayed due to various real life reasons. If it ever occurs, don't get mad; calm down and wait ;). Frequently Asked Questions: Why a new thread? The main idea was to give the club a new and fresh start. Since the old one was flooded by request and not updated any more, the RRC regulars thought creating a very new thread would be the best for the club. Should I link to the club in my forum signature? There's no obligation to do so, but it's certainly appreciated. It's always more exposure for the club. Remember that you can put a high number in place of the page number in the URL and if that page doesn't exist yet, Newgrounds will take you to the latest page, whatever it is. If you have more questions, feel free to post about it and if your question is frequently asked, it'll be added in the "Club Infos" post that'll appear in almost all pages of the thread. --- That's all about the club, though I couldn't open this new version of the club without talking about the old thread regulars who've made it a great place to spend time. Kudos to Freelance-Magician for creating the original club and to FattyWhale for maintaining it for so long. Have fun!" Resources: Old Review Request Club thread, Club info, Google. ﻿ Links *Current RRC Thread *Original RRC Thread *Interview of Key Members 2010 Category:BBS Crews & Clubs Category:Users